The present invention relates to cis-3-hexenyl derivatives having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R is one of the moieties: ##STR4## produced by the novel processes of our invention and to novel compositions using one or more of such cis-3-hexenyl derivatives to augment, modify or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (on in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, deep green, crushed leaf-like, fruity, pear-like, green apple-like, fresh fig-like, winey and white grape-like aroma and flavor notes are particularly desirable in many foodstuff flavors, chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors and medicinal product flavors, particularly in the oral hygiene area.
Powerful green, leafy, fruity, fatty and spicy aromas with strong crushed green undertones are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles (e.g. anionic, cationic and nonionic detergents and dryer-added fabric softener articles) and colognes.
Sweet, fruity, cooling and green aromas and tastes are desirable in connection with augmenting or enhancing the flavors or aromas of smoking tobaccos both prior to smoking and on smoking in both the mainstream and the sidestream.
The book "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" by Stephen Arctander at Monograph 1598 discloses cis-3-hexenal to have a powerful deep green, leafy odor reminiscent of strawberry leaf and wine leaf, freshly crushed. Arctander further states that cis-3-hexenal is occasionally used in perfume compositions as part of a "green" topnote complex not only for herbaceous fragrance types but also in various floral compositions. The concentrations, Arctander states, will normally be less than 0.1% in the perfume oil. Arctander further states that cis-3-hexenal is used in flavor compositions in minute traces to introduce a natural green note in many types of fruit flavors. Arctander states that concentrations in the finished product of cis-3-hexenal may be about 0.2 to 0.5 ppm. Cis-3-hexenal is stated to be produced by oxidation of hexenol and is on the GRAS list as FEMA No. 2561. Prior to our invention, however, the difficulty with using cis-3-hexenal was that it easily decomposes in the presence of oxygen. Thus a more stable form of cis-3-hexenal has been desired in the flavor and fragrance industries since the discovery of said cis-3-hexenal several decades ago.
Kajiwara, Harada and Hatanaka indicated that cis-3-hexenal may be isolated from tea leaves (Thea sinensis) in Agr. Biol. Chem., 39 (1), 243-247, 1975. It was indicated by Kajiwara et al, that cis-3-hexenal can be produced by oxidizing cis-3-hexenol using chromium oxide-pyridine mixture in the presence of methylene dichloride or dimethylsulfoxide-phosphorus pentoxide mixture.
Such oxidizing agents as pyridinium chlorochromate having the structure: ##STR5## have never been disclosed to be useful in oxidizing cis-3-hexenol to produce cis-3-hexenal in admixture with other compounds whereby the mixture is stable particularly with respect to the substantivity of the cis-3-hexenal. The pyridinium chlorochromate having the structure: ##STR6## has, however, been disclosed as an oxidizing agent by Corey and Suggs in Tetrahedron Letters No. 31, pages 2647-2650, 1975 ("Pyridinium chlorochromate. An Efficient Reagent for Oxidation of Primary and Secondary Alcohols to Carbonyl Compounds"). 1-Heptanol is disclosed to be able to be oxidized to heptanal using pyridinium chlorochromate, by Corey and Suggs. Also, citronellol is disclosed by Corey and Suggs to be able to be oxidized to citronellal in an 82% yield using pyridinium chlorochromate.
Japanese published patent application No. J5 4012 309 discloses 3-hexynyl-alkylethers as long lasting perfuming agents and useful as an intermediate for the synthesis of cis-3-hexenyl ethers or pheromones. Japanese patent disclosure No. J5 4012 309 does not, however, disclose the unobvious, unexpected and advantageous organoleptic properties of cis-3-hexenyl methylether.